


Dr. Eggman, egg me a man

by pixelfilth



Series: Emu Hoejo, Kamen Rider Sex-Aid [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamorous Character, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelfilth/pseuds/pixelfilth
Summary: Emu's thottiness transcends the Ex-Aid verse. He's the true link between the Kamen Rider crossovers.





	Dr. Eggman, egg me a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emu is left behind to look after CR and has to find ways to pass the time.

A steady sigh snaked through the stagnant air of the Cyber Rescue Center. The exhale was accompanied by the soft squeak of sneakers on linoleum, its echoes punctuating the surrounding silence. Curled, dark locks of hair bobbed as Emu looked up towards a clock mounted on a wall.

“Only midnight? Man, this sucks.” He grumbled and slumped into a chair. “I should have just gone home.” The young man leaned back against the uncomfortable plastic of the chair to prop his feet up onto the table. Emu felt a tad bitter as he recalled the moments prior to him being stuck at CR:

> ”Come on, Emu!” Poppy chided as she tugged at the sleeve of his coat. “Just this one night! I’d like to go out with everyone too, you know!”
> 
> Everyone in the Center had been making plans to have a night on the town, when a few Bugsters felt like they were missing out. Even Parad decided to put his own two cents into the matter.
> 
> “I agree,” He added, leaning in to poke at Emu’s cheek. “You always have fun with everyone but us! It’s not fair at all, let us go too!”
> 
> Emu laughed nervously, feeling a bit stuffy with the extra attention and lack of space to breathe. “W-well, those are different! You know how I go out with Hiiro, Kiriya, or Taiga… Those are dates! Because I’m actually dating them, so that’s normal, y’know?”
> 
> Both Parad and Poppy pouted, they weren’t having any of his arguments this time around. “How about this…”

Before he knew it, everyone had left CR to go out on a leisure trip, leaving him behind to watch over the place until everybody else came back. Though knowing them, they wouldn’t be back until the next morning, most likely. Looking over at the game cabinet, Emu noticed that it was empty.

“Seriously?” He exclaimed, jolting up out of his chair to get a better look at it. “Even Kuroto’s gone with them?!” He couldn’t believe this! Even the loudmouthed God-complex Gamemaster was able to tag along, but not him?

Emu sighed and shrugged it off, trying not to let it get to him. He decided it was only fair, plus he could impress everyone by keeping the CR in tip-top shape while they were away! That would definitely achieve something good!

He tried to pass the time working on the office computers with regular campus work, but there wasn’t much else to do ever since he put more hours into Bugster cases which has less to do with paperwork and more with actual operations. By the time he finished, it had only been an hour. As he logged off the computer, an idea clicked into his head.

“Gaming! Why didn’t I think of this earlier?”

The doctor excitedly rummaged through his pockets, pulling out his handheld console and seating himself back at the table. Now, this was what he needed, time alone to zone out and game. No competition to trigger an M switch, no weaponized games to worry about patients’ lives at stake. Unfortunately, the game wouldn’t last him too long. A red light flickered rapidly on one of the handheld’s sides, alerting Emu that it was low on battery. His heart sank a little, knowing full well he didn’t bring its charger with him to the hospital. Groaning in annoyance, he saved his progress and was forced to turn off his game completely.

“Well, so much for that.” He sighed and checked the time once more. “And it’s not even 2AM, I shouldn’t have left my game on all day…”

Now bored out of his mind, Emu walked over to a bag, wondering what he could possibly do to pass the time. It was a simple backpack with a checkerboard pattern, one from his brief retirement as the genius gamer. He’d brought this with him when he started studying to be a doctor, and now he just used it for whatever he decided to bring to campus, whether it was games or snacks. Though upon opening the bag, he nearly dropped it in surprise.

Inside was a sleek black pouch that looked almost velvety in texture. Emu swallowed nervously, already knowing what was inside.

“Ah, g-geez…” He stammered. “How did this end up here..?”

Emu removed the bag and slowly unzipped it, peeking inside to find a few sex toys as well as lube, condoms, and a disposable douche. The poor doctor was red in the face, despite no one else being around to see what was inside. He was about to put the pouch back away when a second guess caught his mind.

_What if I had a little fun here?_

Emu bit his lip at the thought.

_It’s not like there’s anyone around to get me in trouble._

With a sigh, Emu took the pouch with him to the nearest restroom, making sure to take a pair of disposable medical gloves to help prepare himself.

It wasn't pretty to do it on such short notice, but things like these never are. He was deeply grateful that the CR had its own restrooms, he'd have felt guilty if he had to use the ones in the main campus. He never liked to rush this process, so he took quite a bit of time taking care of himself. After all, out of all the CR riders, he was probably the safest in terms of practicing anal. He knew to listen to his body, and to never rush things lest he damage something.

Once he was fully prepped and ready for toying, he cleaned up after himself and headed back to the main CR office. On the way back, he picked up several clean towels and disinfectant wipes from a storage closet before flicking off the lights in the office and heading into the examination room downstairs. Unfolding the towels, Emu laid them out on the floor then dimmed the lights slightly so that they wouldn't hurt his eyes. He set his toy pouch down by the towels and sat himself down next to them, reaching inside for his bottle of lube. The click of the cap opening was crisp to his ears, and Emu smiled shyly as he squeezed a small amount onto his fingers.

"Heh... I've never done this at work before, this could be fun..."

Emu set the bottle down on the floor and leaned back, his lubed hand reaching around his ass to gently prod at his hole. "Ah..!" He gasped softly at the coldness of the lube, lips pursing into a nervous but excited smile. He had already fingered himself a little during prep earlier, but it had still been a fair while since he last played with himself or had sex, so he still needed some more stretching to do.

The doctor took his time working himself loose, gradually moving on to adding a second finger. He briefly tried with three, but that proved to be too early an ambition, and so was set on the back burner until he was ready. It didn't take long though, especially with the help of some more lube. It was a stretch, but it felt nice and made Emu sigh with pleasure. For a while he laid back like that, fingering himself slowly before working up to a faster pace, going deeper as he went. He could feel himself growing hard from the stimulation, a needy sound escaping his lips as he bucked up into nothing.

He took his time, imagining that his fingers weren't his own, but of any one of the other male CR riders. Three faces cycled through his fantasies, and Emu wondered which would be the one to bring him to climax? Would it be Kiriya, alternating between fast and slow paces, treating him like a gear shift? Perhaps it was Taiga with his blunt, calloused fingers roughly pushing into him. Or would it be Hiiro's delicate, calculated touch that could perfectly stimulate his prostate until he came all over himself? Emu's mouth fell open, eyes half-shut as his breathy moans warmed the air around him.

"N-no," He panted as he pulled his fingers out of himself. "I can't finish this early!"

Reaching over to the bag, he pulled out his dildo. It was on the average side, maybe six inches long, give or take. It was colored with a red-to-yellow gradient that seemed to pop out, even in the dim lighting. A patterned ripple ran down the sides, the thought of the texture made Emu drool a little in anticipation. Letting out an embarrassed laugh, he wiped his mouth dry with his clean wrist and began lubing up his toy. Once it was slick enough for his liking, Emu knelt on the floor and slowly inched the tip of the dildo towards his hole. When he felt the soft pressure, he began pushing it further inside him, his ass slowly taking more of his toy. He groaned quietly as he sat down on it, his cock slightly bouncing at the movement as he continued to take it inch by inch.

The familiar sting made him wince, hips twitching as he breathed slowly to relax the muscles there. Emu could feel himself opening up to accommodate the girth, and his lips curled into a relaxed smile. “Ah… That’s good…”

Once it was fully in, he hummed appreciatively and tightened his ass, using the contractions to pull the toy further into himself. The feeling of being filled again made him croon, it was a comforting sensation that made him feel complete and whole. The doctor slowly began rocking his hips, moaning quietly at the slick friction inside him. It had been a while since he used this toy, and the feeling of the ridges and ripples gave more than enough sensation to make him louder.

As he rode the dildo, he couldn’t help but feel a tad lonely. It was just him at the Center, with no one but himself to keep him company. Though, the idea of possibly being found out made his cock twitch in anticipation. The isolated echo of the heady, viscous noises accompanied by his moans were almost beautiful in their own way, and hopefully, Emu’s noises wouldn’t be alone for long.

Emu kept up the riding for quite a while until his toned legs started to tire out, and he had to change positions. He pulled off slowly, savoring the slick feeling that was soon replaced with an afterburn of emptiness. Adjusting the towel underneath him, he laid down on his back and brought his knees up close to his chest. One hand hooked under his knee while the other hand reached for the dildo, rubbing its tip into his ass.

“Ah, please…”

Once finding the cleft in his ass, he pressed the tip in, slowly sliding it back inside him. Emu breathed a sigh of content as he felt his rim slip past the ridges and over the shaft. From there he began flicking his wrist, moving it in and out of him and focusing more on friction rather than being filled.

“Oh, yes! Fuck, I love it…!” The doctor panted, his moans becoming louder and less shameful. His tongue felt testy tonight, words threatening to drip from it. Since no one else was around, he decided to indulge his curiosity and desperation.

He rammed the dildo hard into his ass, a loud cry tearing from his throat. “It feels so good... Fuck me, give it to me!” Emu’s voice grew quiet towards the end, shyness taking over at the last moment. “J-just like that…”

Emu made sure to have his ass facing the observation window should anyone come in, but he ultimately doubted that anyone would see him. However, in his lusted state, he failed to notice a pair of eyes that gleamed from the small pane of glass; Eyes that seemed hungry for what was down there.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked this! This is my first time writing erotic fic (for serious), and my first time writing in general for a while. Hopefully I'll get back into it with this series! 
> 
> Massive props to the Queerranger discord for the help ❤
> 
> PS: The ref for his toy is on my tumblr: http://pixelfilth.tumblr.com/post/166469108092/  
> Plus the title of this fic will become clearer in the next chapter, so look out for that!


End file.
